Heiji and KID VS Black Star
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: While Hattori and Conan are about to catch KID in his heist, a black magician suddenly kidnapped Conan! At this rate, Hattori and KID must join hands together to save Conan and to reveal the identity of his kidnapper.
1. The Preparation

(First time to post a story here and the second time to make a fan fiction)  
(Base from my own original version of the series posted in Fanpop)  
(Don't like it, not interested, don't read it)  
(Age of the author: 12)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Preparation

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Conan had nothing to do. He's lying on the couch waiting for lunch. Kogoro went to watch Yoko Okino's concert that day while Ran is preparing for lunch.  
Suddenly, the door opened. Conan sit up to see who was the visitor. He was wide-eyed, for the visitor was his rival and best friend, Hattori Heiji.

* * *

Conan: Oi, Hattori! What are you doing here?  
Hattori: Yo, Kudo! I've came here because there's something that might interest ya.

* * *

Ran: Conan! Who is it?  
Conan: Ah! It's Heiji-niichan.  
Ran: Eh? Hattori-kun is here? OK. I'm going to make some tea, then.  
Hattori: Ah! No, thank you, Neechan. I'm fine.  
Ran: Eh? OK, then.

* * *

Hattori sat beside Conan and put his shoulder bag on the table.

* * *

Conan: And, what is that "something"?  
Hattori: Oh, right! But before that...,  
Conan: Hmm...?  
Hattori: Do ya know Kaito KID?  
Conan: K-Kaito KID!? Of course, I know him, I've been trying to capture him whenever he has heists...Don't tell me-!?  
Hattori: Yeah. He sent a notice in Osaka. He is after a jewel called the, "Sapphire's Tears". The owner, Maru Hiroshi was very surprised about it.  
Conan: What did the notice say?  
Hattori: The notice...? Hmm, let's see...I think it goes like this:

* * *

_"Tonight, when the full moon appears, all the petals will fall." _  
_"And, by that time, I already have, the tears of the sapphire." _  
_"I wish that that person will come here to catch me but, I don't think he'll be alone. If that person has another companion, I will gladly meet them face-to-face. -Kaito KID"_

* * *

Conan: Hmm...  
Hattori: What do ya say? Interesting, right?  
Conan: Yeah...I'm turned on.  
Hattori: I also have another reason for comin' here.  
Conan: Eh?  
Hattori: Yeah. It's because of the last verse. It triggers me, though.  
Conan: The last verse?  
Hattori: Eh? Have ya forgot? The last verse was like this:  
_"I wish that that person will come here to catch me but, I don't think he'll be alone. If that person has another companion, I will gladly meet them face-to-face." _  
Don't ya get it!?  
Conan: I got that, fool. He was referring me as "that person" and the "companion" must be...Hattori! The "companion" is you!  
Hattori: Me? How come?

* * *

Conan: I was famous here i Tokyo for being the one who is trying to capture KID and protecting the targeted jewels. And, since the next target is at Osaka, I'm pretty sure that, he knows you as the "Detective of the West".  
Hattori: I see. So that means...  
Conan: Yeah. He knows that the two of us will protect the jewel. Anyway, the second verse was also easy. But, we need to solve the meaning of the first verse. Hattori, what time will the full moon appear?  
Hattori: Hmm...I think it's...7:48 p.m...That means-!  
Conan: Right! That's the time KID will appear and steal the jewel. But, I hope the police, especially Inspector Nakamori were already in Osaka.

* * *

Hattori: As expected from Kudo!  
Conan: But, what will be our next move?  
Hattori: Of course! We're gonna go to Osaka and check out the jewel.  
Conan: Eh!? But-!?  
Hattori: Don't worry. I'll tell Neechan about it. Just wait here.

* * *

Hattori: Oi, Neechan.  
Ran: Hmm? What is it, Hattori-kun? Lunch is almost ready.  
Hattori: Actually, I'm thinkn' that I gonna bring the kid to Osaka.  
Ran: Eh? What about his lunch?  
Hattori: Don't worry! I'll treat him some food when we reach Osaka.  
Ran: O-OK...Please, take care of him.  
Hattori: Sure, sure! Leave it to me.

* * *

Conan: So? What did she said?  
Hattori: She said that I'll take care of ya so, yeah. She agreed. I'll treat ya some okonomiyaki when we reached the place.  
Conan: (to himself)_ Heheh... Oh, really? _  
Hattori: Anyway, let's got, Kudo!  
Conan: Right. Ran-neechan, were leaving.  
Ran: Be careful!...Jeez, those two.

* * *

Finally, after their long trip from Tokyo to Osaka, Conan and Hattori have finally reached their destination.

* * *

Conan: By the way, Hattori.  
Hattori: Hmm? What's wrong, Kudo?  
Conan: Why are you wearing your gakuran?  
Hattori: Oh! Ya mean this? Actually, I was in a _BIG_ hurry and I get too excited to see ya again!  
Conan: Oi, oi.  
Hattori: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I gotta treat ya some lunch today. And, ye're in luck, Kudo. 'Cause ye're goin' to taste the best okonomiyaki here in Japan!  
Conan: Oi! We're in public, you fool!  
Hattori: It can't be help, Kudo! I just got too excited! Anyway, let's get goin'! To the okonomiyaki restaurant!  
Conan: Oi You're _WAY_ too fired up.

* * *

And so, the two headed off to the okonomiyaki restaurant which Hattori claimed to be the best restaurant ever in Osaka.  
After taking a fifteen-minute ride on a cab, they reached the restaurant.

* * *

Owner: Oh! Irasshai! Ah, Heiji-kun. What are ya doin' here? And, who's that kid?  
Hattori: Ah! This is my lil' assistant here whenever I have some cases. We're having lunch here.  
Owner: Oh! Well then, take yer seat.  
Hattori: Two okonomiyaki. One medium size for the kid and one big size for me.  
Owner: Got it!

* * *

Conan: Wow! Hattori The owner seemed so nice.  
Hattori: Nah! That's because I'm his regular customer. Oh! And also Kazuha.  
Conan: Eh...?

* * *

After a few minutes...  
Owner: Here! One medium size for the kid and one big size for Heiji-kun.  
Hattori: Woah! Awesome! Thanks, old man!  
Owner: Enjoy yourselves!

* * *

Conan: Wow! The okonomiyaki here is more delicious than in Tokyo.  
Hattori: See? Told ya so! After this, we're gonna head-off to Maru Hiroshi's hotel!  
Conan: Eh? You know where it is?  
Hattori: Of course! Why wouldn't I? Besides, I want ta solve this case with ya!  
Conan: (in his mind) _Hattori.._.

* * *

Owner: Thanks for comin'!  
Hattori: Yeah! (looks at Kudo) Let's get goin'!  
Conan: Yeah. I'm getting so excited...

* * *

And so, they headed-off to the Koheiki Hotel.  
They looked for the Maru Hiroshi's room number which was, Room 141 which was around the 20th floor of the hotel. When they found the room, they noticed that there were some police gathered around. They spotted Inspector Nakamori, a man in his mid-30s, and a teenager who is around the same age as Hattori.  
The duo approached.  
Then, when the police heard the two's footsteps, they looked at their (the duo) direction.

* * *

Old Man: (spotted Conan) Ah! _He_ is the one! That kid! He will keep the jewel!  
Inspector Nakamori: Eh? HA!? C-Conan-kun? And, you must be..., Hattori Heiji, right?  
Hattori: Ah, yeah.  
Teenager: Oh? So that's the famous Detective of the West.  
Conan: (in his mind)_ Who the hell-_  
Hattori: (in his mind) -_is that guy?_  
Inspector: Ah, by the way, this man is Mr. Maru Hiroshi, the owner of the "Sapphire's Tears". And this young lad is Kuro Maboroshi. He will be the one who will capture KID.  
Conan and Hattori: Eh!?

* * *

Hattori: Kebu-han (_instead the usual, "Kebu-san", Hattori speaks the Kansai of the word, which is, "Kebu-han''_), I don't understand! I thought, I'll be catchin' that _white thief _with the brat!  
Inspector Nakamori: Oi! Calm down. This young man actually, knows _black magic_ and _sorcery_.  
Conan: Black Magic?  
Hattori: Sorcery?...Ya mean that forbidden magic that witches and wizards use, right?  
Kuro: Correct. I learned some of them. My father taught me. He _was_ a _sorcerer_, after all.  
Hattori: No...way! (approaches Conan and whispers to his ear) Oi, Kudo!  
Conan: Yeah! I know that already. I'm having a bad feeling about this...But yet, this will be interesting, right?  
Hattori: (in his mind)_ Kudo..._(smiles) Yeah. Ya bet! This will be a battle between _**darkness**_ _and_ _**light**_...


	2. The Heist

Chapter 2: The Heist

* * *

After meeting the owner of the jewel (Maru Hiroshi-36), Inspector Nakamori, and the teenager who will take care of Kaito KID (Kuro Maboroshi-17), Conan and Hattori decided to talk inside the owner's room to talk about the plan. And man, those two were excited. _WAY _too excited.

* * *

Inside the owner's room...

* * *

Inspector Nakamori: Alright! Let's review our plans.  
Hattori: Hold on a sec, Kebu-han! (_Kansai for "Kebu-san", as said from the previous chapter_)  
Inspector Nakamori: Eh?...What is it, Heiji-kun?  
Hattori: If ye've thought of a plan to capture that _white thief_, then that means, ye've solved his riddle, right?  
Inspector Nakamori: Well, about that...,  
Hattori: Ya haven't solve it, have ya?  
Conan: (to himself) _Oi, oi...This guy is...  
_Inspector Nakamori: (embarrassed) (clears throat) Well, then, let's first start solving the riddle. The riddle was like:

_"Tonight, when the full moon appears, all the petals will fall."_  
_"And, by that time, I already have, the tears of the sapphire."_  
_"I wish that that person will come here to catch me but, I don't think he'll be alone. If that person has a companion, I will gladly meet them face-to-face. -Kaito KID"_

* * *

Inspector Nakamori: Hmm...So that means,_  
_Conan (in his deep voice): He _already_ has the jewel when, _"all the petals will fall"_.  
Hattori: Yeah. Ya do have a point, Ku-Conan-kun...  
Conan (in his deep voice): The second and the third verse were also solved. Except for the first verse.  
Inspector Nakamori: Eh!? T-The third verse has solved!?  
Conan: Yeah. Heiji-niichan and I solved it while we're back in Tokyo. Right, Heiji-niichan?  
Hattori: Ah,...yeah.  
Inspector Nakamori: So, who's this _"that person"_ and _''companion"_?  
Conan: That's _**me**_, Nakamori-kebu.  
Inspector Nakamori: Eh?...Fool! How come you will be the person KID is waiting for?  
Conan: Do you remember that I used to try catching Kaito KID and protect jewels? That's why.  
Inspector Nakamori: I think, I got it a little but, whatever! And the _''companion"_ is...?  
Hattori: It'll be me, Kebu-han.  
Inspector Nakamori: Ke...! And why this time?  
Hattori: Huh!? Kebu-han! I thought _ya'll_ know it for sure! Have ya forgotten? We're in Osaka! And, who's the most _famous_ detective in Osaka? Of course, it's **me, Hattori Heiji**! And, that _annoying, little white thief_ must have thought I'll help this brat in catchin' him.

* * *

Conan (in his deep voice): But the first verse is quite hard.  
Hattori: Yeah. The cherry blossoms here fall _ALL THE TIME_...Hmm...  
Inspector Nakamori: A-Anyway, let's talk about our plan.  
Hattori: Oh, yeah. Right. By the way, Hiroshi-han.  
Hiroshi: Hmm?  
Hattori: What do you mean by, _"He is the one."_ to this kid.  
Hiroshi: Actually, about that, the ring is very small.  
Hattori: _"The ring"_?  
Hiroshi: Yes. The "Sapphire's Tears'' is actually, a ring, passed by my mother, Maru Namida. She wore it when she was a child. My mother gave it to me when I was 29 and said, "Give this ring to your daughter."But, 3 months later, my daughter died in a car accident, with tears in her , my neighbor and his daughter came by and when his daughter saw the ring, she wanted it so, I gave it to her. But, 2 weeks after that, she died due to an illness with tears in her eyes again.I thought that the ring was cursed so, I decided to keep it. But, when I heard that Kaito KID will stole the ring, I was scared. And, the jewel will be stolen easily. That's why when I found this boy, I decided to let him wear the ring.  
Hattori: Why?  
Hiroshi: Because, whenever a young girl wears the ring, sooner or later, she dies. And, since he's a boy, and has the same age as that of the two girls, he can wear the ring safely.  
Inspector Nakamori: Now that explains it. No wonder the name was perfect for it.

* * *

Conan: By the way, Kebu-san.  
Inspector Nakamori: What is it, Conan-kun?  
Conan: Is Kuro-niichan part of the plan?  
Inspector Nakamori: Yes.  
Conan: What is he going to do?  
Inspector Nakamori: Of course! He will fight KID using his black magic.  
Kuro: That's correct.  
Conan: Hmm...I'm not very sure about this but, I think this is a good plan:  
1. First, all the police must disguise themselves as ordinary people, walking around the hall way.  
2. If someone approaches me and said that he wants to see the ring, I will invite him at the hotel's rooftop.  
3. If that person removes his disguise and was revealed to be KID, Kuro-niichan, who was already at the rooftop waiting, will fight KID while I made my escape and contact the police.  
Is that fine, Nakamori-kebu?  
Inspector Nakamori: (to himself) _Woah! I-I can't believe it! That is a perfect plan to catch KID!_ (to Conan) Yes! That's a good plan!  
Conan: See?  
Inspector Nakamori: Alright, men! I'll give you orders! Squad A: Go back and return wearing your disguise. You must also bring your ID for confirmation.  
Squad A Leader: Roger!  
Inspector Nakamori: Squad B and C, guard the inside hotel.  
Squad B and C Leaders: Understood!  
Inspector Nakamori: Squad D, guard the outside of the hotel!  
Squad D Leader: Understood!  
Inspector Nakamori: OK! Kuro-kun, Conan-kun and Heiji-kun, I'm counting on you three to do your duties.  
Kuro: Yes, Kebu-san.  
Hattori: Yeah! Leave this to us!  
Conan: Yeah!

* * *

Finally, everyone is getting ready for the up-coming heist! But, will Conan's plan succeed? Let's see what happens next...

* * *

Finally, only 3 more minutes and KID will appear.  
Everyone were all dressed up as normal people walking around the hallway at the 20th floor of Koheiki Hotel.  
Suddenly, the disguised Inspector Nakamori approached Conan for a while.

* * *

Inspectori Nakamori: Oi, Conan-kun. You still remember the plan, right?  
Conan: Ah...yes.  
Inspector Nakamori: Very good. I'll got talk to Kuro-kun for a while, OK?  
Conan: Ah, yeah.  
Inspector Nakamori: Oh, by the way...  
Conan: ?  
Inspector Nakamori: Where is Heiji-kun?  
Conan: Oh! W-Well...,  
Hattori: I'm here, Kebu-_san_.  
Conan (to himself): _What the-!? Oi, oi...!_  
Inspector Nakamori: Ah! Heiji-kun. Do you mind guarding Conan-kun until someone approaches him?  
Hattori: Ah! Sure, sure! Leave it to me!  
Conan (to himself): _What...is this feeling?_  
Hattori: Anyway, we're better be going. See you, Kebu-_san_!  
Inspector Nakamori: Ah...

* * *

Conan (deep voice): Oi, Hattori! What's the matter with you?  
Hattori: Huh? What are you talking about? And, you are not being respectful, _Conan-kun_.  
Conan (deep voice,to himself): _What the-!? Something's strange about Hattori...Why...Why isn't he calling me by ''that name"_?

* * *

Conan: Ah! Gomenasai, Heiji-niichan. Ne, Heiji-niichan...,  
Hattori: Hmm? What is it, _Conan-kun_?  
Conan: Can you unbutton your gakuran?  
Hattori: Eh?  
Conan: Only the collar. Hurry! I want to see something.  
Hattori: Ah...OK.. (unbuttons the gakuran's neck collar)  
Conan: And also your shirt's collar, too...  
Hattori: (unbuttons the shirt's collar ) Like this?  
Conan: Yes! (puts hand under Hattori's shirt through the collar)  
Hattori: Oi! What are you doing!?  
Conan (deep voice, to himself): (shocks) _It's not here..._  
Hattori: Oi! Remove your hand already!  
Conan: Ah! Sorry, Heiji-niichan.

* * *

Conan (deep voice, to himself): _It's not there...! ''That thing"..., it's not there! Then, that means..., could he possibly...?_  
Hattori: By the way, Conan-kun, can I see the ring?  
Conan: Before that, let's go to the rooftop, shall we?  
Hattori: Ah...Sure, then...

* * *

The two went to the rooftop using the they reached the rooftop, it was very dark, as dark as the night...  
Hattori stood in front of Conan. Conan stood a little away from the door. Conan smirked and aimed his readied tranquilizer watch to Hattori.

* * *

Hattori: O-Oi! W-What are you doing, Conan-kun?  
Conan (deep voice): You are...KID, right?  
Hattori: Oi! What are you talking about, Conan-kun?  
Conan (deep voice): First, you slipped away your Kansai-ben when you called the inspector, "Kebu-san".  
Hattori: So?  
Conan (deep voice): You are impersonating someone who speaks Kansai-ben, you fool. And in Kansai-ben, people call inspectors,"Kebu-_han_", da ne?  
Second, Heiji-niichan calls me by my, "special name". And yet, instead, you called me, "Conan-kun".  
Finally, you didn't have it, have you?  
Hattori: What...do you mean?  
Conan (laughs quietly): So, you _REALLY_ didn't have it, have you? Heiji-niichan's most precious thing, Kazuha-neechan's o-mamori. You forgot to get that because it was hidden under Heiji-niichan's neck. But, I knew that you would notice it but, you didn't. Because, you only focused to your disguise. Isn't that right, Kaito KID-san?

* * *

After Conan's deduction, a shooting star fell. And, then, another. And another...Soon, lots of shooting stars are falling from the night sky, giving it a fascinating view.  
Hattori sighed and smiled. He looked at the night sky and said...

* * *

Hattori (in KID's voice): You got me...As expected from someone like you, Tantei-kun. But still, I need to get that ring in your finger.  
Conan (smiles): The hell I will.  
Hattori (in KID's voice): Oh? You're as fun as ever. Then, I guess I have no choice, then.

* * *

KID removed his disguise and is now, wearing his usual costume. White hat, a monocle, white suit coat, blue shirt with a red tie, white shoes with blue socks, white gloves, white cape, yes. He's wearing his Kaito KID costume, indeed.  
Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, KID quickly teleported in front of Conan and grabbed Conan's shirt collar and raised him up.  
KID pointed his gun to Conan's head and said...

* * *

KID: Give me the ring now...  
Conan: Guh...Like, I will!  
KID (smirks): You left me no choice then. Besides, I can easily remove the ring from your finger...Now then, I shall get my target.

* * *

Conan moved his hand that has the ring to avoid KID from stealing the ring.

* * *

KID (quiet voice): Don't move, or I'll give you the _"BANG!"_.  
Conan (still struggling, deep voice, to himself): _Hattori...Where the hell are you...?_  
Conan: HATTORI!

* * *

Suddenly, someone grabbed Conan away from KID. When Conan opened his eyes (His eyes were closed when he was grabbed), it was Hattori!

* * *

Hattori: OK, ya _stupid, white thief_! Lay a finger on this brat again and I'll punch ya in the face!  
Conan (deep voice but, quiet): Hattori? How did you get those clothes?  
Hattori: Oh yeah, right...While I was at the toilet, that _stupid thief_ knocked me down. Luckily, that_arrogant, sorcerer_ saw me asleep. When I found out that I was barely naked, the sorcerer used his magic and made my clothes appeared. Not to mention with this cap, too. Also, I was glad that that _stupid thief_wasn't able to get Kazuha's o-mamori.  
Conan (deep voice): But thank God, you're safe.  
Hattori: Yeah, I know...

* * *

But, for no reason at all, KID approached the duo. But Hattori, twisted a little to the left and said...

* * *

Hattori: Didn't I told ya already? Lay a finger on this brat again and I'll punch ya in the face!  
KID: I know that. I just found Tantei-kun a little _cute_ though.  
Conan (to himself, deep voice): _Oi, oi..._  
Hattori: Oh yeah! I have already solved the first verse.  
Conan: Eh?  
Hattori: Yeah. The _petals_ he was talking about were the shooting stars. Because of that, he can camouflage himself right through that meteor shower.  
Conan: I...see...

* * *

But, suddenly, someone snatched away Conan from Hattori.

* * *

Hattori: What the hell are ya-! Huh?...K-Kuro!  
Kuro: Heheh!That's right. But, do you mind I will keep this boy for a while?  
Conan: Let me go! Let me go!  
Kuro: Keep quiet, you! (punches Conan to the head very hard)  
Conan: Guh!...  
Hattori: Conan!  
KID: Tantei-kun!  
Kuro: Heheheh! Here, I'll give you these, first. (throws two watches and a piece a paper tied)  
Hattori (catches the watch and the paper): What...is this?  
KID (catches the other watch):...  
Kuro: That is your timer. If the that star turns black, this kid will die. That paper, well, all you need to do is to solve the puzzle there to see where do you think this kid and I are hiding. Do you understand, Detective of the West and The Magician Under the Moonlight?  
Hattori: But, before you leave...,  
KID: Who are you really?  
Kuro: (laughs evilly) I am the Magician of the Black Night, Black Star!  
KID (to himself): _Oi, oi. Didn't you just copied one of my "other names"?_  
Kuro: Well then, farewell! And good luck to you two. (disappears and laughs evilly)

* * *

This is bad! Conan was kidnapped by Kuro Maboroshi! What will Hattori and KID do? Can they save Conan before the runs out? What is Kuro's motive behind the kidnapping? Find out at the next chapter!


	3. The Pursuit

(Quite very short. So, sorry.)

Chapter 3: The Pursuit

* * *

After Kuro Maboroshi, also known as Black Star, kidnapped Conan, Hattori and KID were in a desperate situation.

* * *

Hattori: Damn it! If only I held that brat tighter...Damn! Why is this happening!? Anyway, (checks the watch which Kuro gave them) the time is ticking...AH! What should I do?

* * *

KID, who is listening to every word Hattori is saying, took pity on the detective. He also thought one thing: without his only rival, there will be no fun at all...  
And so,

* * *

KID: Don't worry, Nishi no Meitantei. We'll save Tantei-kun. Isn't one of a detective's rule, is not to show any feelings towards the victim nor towards the criminal?  
Hattori: (shocks from KID's words) (smiles) Heh! What are ya talkin' about? I already know that for a long time, thanks to that brat, anyway. But, (checks the watch again) we better hurry up.  
KID: True. But, I think you need some help.  
Hattori: Nah! I'll save the brat alone!  
KID: (shoots a card that almost hits Hattori through his cheek) Oh no, you don't. Do you know why did that black magician gave us two watches?  
Hattori: !?  
KID: Isn't it because he wanted the _two_ of us to save Tantei-kun? Am I right or wrong, Nishi no Meitantei-san?  
Hattori:...(sighs) Fine! Do what ya want! But, I'm warnin' ya, ya must think a good disguise!  
KID: I've already came up one.  
Hattori: Eh? Who could it be?  
KID: Who else? It's your one and only rival, _Kudo Shinichi_.  
Hattori: EH!? K-Kudo?  
KID: Yeah. Why? You got a problem with that?  
Hattori: Ah! Gimme a break!  
KID: (giggles silently)

* * *

After that chat, KID has finally disguised as Kudo Shinichi while the annoyed Hattori Heiji still needs to solve the riddle before the time runs out.

* * *

Hattori: (is staring at the paper where the riddle is written)...  
KID: Hmm...? What's wrong, Nishi no Meitantei?  
Hattori: I just don't get it...I'm guessing that this thing (points the tent) is a circus tent.  
KID: So, doesn't that mean that they are somewhere where there's a circus tent?  
Hattori: Yeah. But, the problem is, what does the black star and black moon mean?  
A voice of a young man: It's Black Star and Black Moon's signature.  
KID and Hattori were surprised at the sound of the voice. They turned around and saw a young man in his mid-twenties.

* * *

Hattori: Um, sorry but, what do ya mean, 'Black Star and Black Moon's signature'? And, who are ya?  
Young Man: I'm Kazuki Fuyu. The reason I said that those are the two's signature was because I already had an autograph which they signed. But...,  
Hattori: ?  
Kazuki: I have never thought that the two most famous detective are here, solving some kinda case here in Osaka.  
Hattori: What do ya-!? Oh...Right. Yeah, we are. Right, _Kudo_?  
KID: Yeah! By the way, Kazuki-san,  
Kazuki: Hmm?  
KID: Could you fill us in in your home?  
Kazuki: I would be glad to! It's so exciting to see the two of ya here in Osaka.

* * *

And so, the three of them went to Kazuki's house.

* * *

Hattori: Woah! You're house is quite huge.  
Kazuki: I know. But, I only live here alone.  
Hattori: Eh...?  
Kazuki: Shall we talk to the living room?  
Hattori: Ah, sure.

* * *

Hattori: WHAT!?  
KID: Black Star and Black Moon were famous circus performers!?  
Kazuki: Yes, 6 years ago, they made a performance around here in Osaka. I was able to visit their tent. Their tent has a poster of the two of them.  
Hattori: Hmm...I see.  
Kazuki: I think, their circus fair is at the 2nd District, 4th Block, Minazuki-chou (not real).  
KID: Eh? That's the location of the fair?  
Kazuki; Y-Yeah. no doubt about it.

* * *

KID and Hattori looked at each other and nodded.

Hattori: Thanks for the help, Kazuki-san!  
KID: We will repay you for your help some day! (closes the door)  
Kazuki: Ah...right...

* * *

Hattori: So that's where they are.  
KID: How easy, eh?  
Hattori: Anyway, we better get goin'.  
KID: Right...  
Hattori: And, I have thought a perfect way to go there very fast.  
KID: Eh?  
Hattori: Come on! Let's go back to the hotel.

* * *

KID and Hattori went back to Koheiki Hotel via taxi.

* * *

KID; So...? What was that, 'perfect way to got there very fast'?  
Hattori: Of course, it'll be my motorcycle.  
KID: Eh? Come on, give me a break!  
Hattori: Or, ya would say so? (checks the watch again) Oh crap! we better hurry! Time is almost up! Hurry! (throws a helmet to KID) Hop on!  
KID: (catches the helmet) Fine, Nishi no Meitantei.

* * *

And so, the race between speed and time is about to begin! Can Hattori and KID save Conan or they will only found his body covered with blood? Find out on the next chapter of the series!


	4. The Rescue Operation

Final Chapter: The Rescue Operation

* * *

Along the dark streets of Osaka, there was a sound of a vrooming motorcycle. That was the motorcycle which Hattori and KID (Shinichi in disguise) are riding on. They are racing between the time limit. They passed two intersections and there was a slight traffic along the way. But, Hattori is quite the...how should I say this, the _'knows the shortcut'_ rider. Well, since during the time he and Conan tried chasing KID riding on his motorcycle, he was able to pass some alleyways _(reference from Movie 3)_.  
But then again, this race is getting serious for the fact that Conan's life is on the line.

* * *

Finally, they reached the place. The two removed their helmets and looked up at the sign above which says,_"Aces' Fair"_. Hattori is getting something on his jacket's pocket. KID even noticed that.

* * *

KID: Oi! What's that in your pocket?  
Hattori: Ah, this? (shows a pair of broken glasses) This is the brat's glasses. I got this from the rooftop of the hotel before we left to look for clues.  
KID: Eh?...You really miss Tantei-kun so much, eh?  
Hattori: S-Shut up!...Besides, it can't be help! He's like...my little brother, my best friend and my rival.

* * *

There was a hint of slight sadness in Hattori's voice. Because of that, KID also think about the same thing: What is Conan like to him? While thinking, Hattori went inside the entrance gate, signalling KID to go with him. KID smiled to himself and followed Hattori.

* * *

They searched around the fair for a few minutes and finally, found the tent with a poster on it. As the two thought, it was poster which Kazuki saw, the poster of Black Star and Black Moon.  
They decided to went inside. As they got inside, shock met their eyes! It was Conan lying on the floor, with his head bleeding while Kuro is sitting on a chair, with a gun on his hand.

* * *

Hattori: !  
KID: !  
Conan (in his deep but weak voice): Ah...Hattori...,KID...,...You made it...on time...Good job...(eyes slowly closing)  
Hattori: C-Conan!  
KID: Tantei-kun!

* * *

The two rushed quickly to the boy. KID held Conan in his arms while Hattori checked Conan's pulse. Hattori smiled in relief. KID saw this. He smiled too because he knew that Conan is only unconscious. Suddenly, they heard an evil laugh. Hattori and KID turned to the direction where the laugh came from...  
The laugh came from that _dark, black sorcerer_.

* * *

Kuro: (laughs evilly) As expected from the two of you! Congratulations! Now, you can take that precious brat of yours home.  
Hattori: Grrr! Why you-! Before that, we need to put you in jail for betraying the police!  
Kuro: What great confidence! Let's see what you got!

* * *

Before it began, KID put Conan down and lay him beside one of the boxes. Then, Kuro summoned burning cards floating in midair. Then, he pointed his hand on Hattori and KID then the cards charged right to the two of them! Quickly, KID shot three cards to avoid the burning cards hitting them. Then, the burning cards fell as KID's cards hit them. As the burning cards hit the ground, the fire died very quickly. Hattori snatched one of the cards as Kuro throw 5 darts! Hattori and KID were able to dodge the darts. They quickly hide behind the boxes. Kuro is still summoning darts and burning cards and threw them everywhere.

* * *

KID: Oi, Nishi no-No, Hattori-kun, are you alright?  
Hattori: (is staring at the card he snatched) I see...This can make the duel even more easier.  
KID: Eh? What do you mean?  
Hattori: That sorcerer, _he's not a real one_. He's a _magician like you!_  
KID: Eh? Just a mere magician?  
Hattori: Yeah, I noticed that there is some kind of chemical here in this card which allows it to burn itself with the help of carbon dioxide or nitrogen.  
KID: Then that means, the trick behind the floating cards is the same trick used in ordinary magic!  
Hattori: Right!  
KID: I see. This really _is going to be easy_. But, we can't let our guards down...I think I have a plan.  
Hattori: Eh?  
KID: Here is what we are going to do...(whispers to Hattori's ear)  
Hattori:... ... ...I see! Great plan. Now, let's do it!  
KID: Right!

* * *

Hattori inhaled a little of air and finally, the deduction show of Hattori and KID is about to begin!

* * *

Hattori: Kuro Maboroshi, 17 years old is just an _ordinary magician_. 6 years ago, you and your father, Yami Maboroshi performed a magic show here in this fair.  
KID: But, few days later, your father died from an accident, forcing you to stop doing performances. After a few days, you decided to appear in my heists to become the famous magician in Japan.  
Hattori: So, you decided to go around and read the newspaper to see any of KID's heists. And today's heist was your first chance. But, realizing that KID's only rival and the one who will catch him, that boy you just kidnapped, Conan Edogawa and me, Heiji Hattori will appear in order to catch KID.  
KID: You were afraid for being caught too. So, you decided to use Tantei-kun as a hostage to force us to reveal your true identity. Are we right?  
Hattori and KID: Black Star?

* * *

At first, Kuro bowed his head. After that, he smiled.

* * *

Kuro: You're right. Everything that you said is true. But, how did you know?  
Hattori: (comes out of his hiding place) We met a lady on our way while we were going here. She noticed our watch and called us quickly. Then, she revealed everything about you, even your secrets.  
KID: (comes out of his hiding place) We first thought it was someone who knew you very well but, we were surprised that it was your mother, Hana Maboroshi.  
Kuro: (looks back) Eh? So you've been hiding behind me, KID-san?  
KID: Yeah! Since a tent has lots of openings, I decided to got out of the openings and appear behind you. It's like teleportation magic.  
Kuro: Indeed...Oh, Mom, she really wants me to stop pursuing me dream since she knew it was very risky. But, it can't be helped, it was my father's last wish after all...You can arrest me, Hattori-kun, KID-san.

* * *

When the police and the ambulance arrived, Conan was brought to the hospital with the worried Ran and Hattori apologized her for many times. And, Ran was even surprise that 'Shinichi' was even there. 'Shinichi' said that he just met Hattori and got interested with the case. Then, 'Shinichi' waved goodbye to Ran, saying that he has something else to do, despite the fact that it was already night. Ran, still smiling decided to wait for 'him' again.  
As for Black Star, he is under the police's hands and Inspector Ohtaki thanked Hattori for his help. Inspector Nakamori is even angry at Hattori for letting KID to escape _and_ for not informing the police about the kidnapping. Hattori apologized and said that Kuro will explain everything.  
As for KID...

* * *

*Tokyo*  
Chikage: Oh! Kaito-kun, you're back! You must be tired! There's school tomorrow! Also, Aoko-chan came in and asked your location. Luckily, I was able to lie to her saying that my son is nowhere to be found. But, Kaito-kun, is your heist complicated today?  
Kuroba (KID): Yeah! There was a kidnapping in the middle of that heist. And, I was having a little hard time to escape anyway. (goes upstairs) I'm goin' to sleep now!  
Chikage: Wait! You're not taking dinner?  
Kaito: No!  
Chikage: (sighs) (to herself) _Oh, he's lying again. Maybe he helped saving the victim from that kidnapping, eh? My, my, Kaito-kun, you're just like your father..._

* * *

In Kaito's Room...  
Kuroba: ...  
_(flashback scene) _  
Hattori: He's like...my little brother, my best friend and my rival.  
_(present time)_  
Kuroba:...Heh? Well, for me, Tantei-kun is like...a _precious jewel_...

* * *

*Osaka*  
At the hospital...

Conan: I have never thought you would get my glasses. Even though they are broken...Thanks, anyway.  
Hattori: Heheh...Yeah, right. But, I'm glad yer OK, Kudo.  
Conan: Yeah, I know. But geez, that magician is quite mean.  
Hattori: How come?  
Conan: Even though I'm unconscious because of his punch the last time, he just threw me to the ground. We had a little argument but, he shut me down by shooting a fake bullet to my forehead. But, the cause of my bleeding head is from the punch. You don't need to worry.  
Hattori: Yeah, yeah, whatever. But, I'm just glad that Kudo here is still alive.  
Conan: _Ba'aro!_ (_short term for, 'Stupid!'_) I'm too young to die, you know!  
Hattori: Yeah, right...That's true anyway.

* * *

And the case is finally closed...  
THE END


End file.
